Megaman X
Current Background Megaman X is one of the last creations of Doctor Thomas Light. A highly advanced Robot that can think and feel on a level that most machines at the time were unable to do. Unlike his older brother Rock, X's design included weapons from the beginning. This was done apparently as a response to the dangerous Cataclysm that was overtaking the world. Locked away to protect him from the destruction of the Planet, X would rest in stasis for 50 years. Awoken from his slumber by Mechaniloid Designer Doctor Keiji Cain, X and Cain worked together to create a new type of Robot using blueprints that were left behind in X's Capsule. In a sense, X was the progenitor of the Reploid Race though the world at large is unaware that he is technically NOT a Reploid. Brought into a world he does not understand for many years X tried to push away his desires to become involved with the steadily growing 'Maverick' problem. As time went on and the deaths and destruction caused by the Mavericks did not stop, X elected to join the Maverick Hunters in their crusade to protect Earth from the Mavericks. X remained in the lower ranks of the Hunters for quite some time, his heart was in the right place but, his hesitation relegated him to C-Class for the majority of his Career. Team Zero is Formed Mission 1 Destroy Charging Rinokeros! An Ex-Maverick Hunter called Charging Rinokeros is causing havoc on Central Highway. His goal apparently being to disrupt travel from across the City. Colonel dispatched a group of Maverick Hunters to Central Highway to handle the dangerous Maverick. This culmination of events brought X, Zero, Kizuku, Tenfold, Paul, Anthony, and Ryan together as Team Zero. During the battle X and the others encountered a human girl named Lily Bryce and were tasked with protecting her while fending off Charging Rinokeros. Eventually the tide was turned in the Team Zero's favor when the Orion Triplets unleashed Firestorm Formation on Charging Rinokeros. With his destruction X equipped with ability the Charging Shield. The Day of Sigma X is betrayed while Tragedy strikes Soon after their victory over Charging Rinokeros, the Maverick Hunters were caught by surprise as a Maverick Agent named Double impersonated Leeroy and infiltrated Hunter Base. Double shut down the security systems all over the base allowing a massive force of United Mavericks Autonomous Soldiers to storm Hunter Base. In the event of an infiltration on this scale The War Room is put under lockdown. During this period Team Zero stood alone against their next great challenge. Sigma had betrayed the Maverick Hunters and apparently was the founder of UMA. X and the others fought hard but, it was only when the Base was brought back online that the Auto Guns installed on Hunter Base kicked in and finished off Sigma, throwing him out of the building and to his apparent death. Not long before this, Lily Bryce's parents were murdered alongside several other human scientists and politicians by Sigma thus casting a somber feeling over the Hunter's victory. The Ethereal Garden 6 Months Later- New Additions and Responsibilities His armor being severely damaged during The Day of Sigma, Doctor Cain created a state of the art Command Armor specifically for X. The new Armor's name was appropriate now that X had finally been promoted to an 'A-Class Hunter'. With the seemingly insane Gutz and the mysterious Crescendo added to Team Zero, the top brass began to feel the team had become overstaffed. The Mission to rescue Yggdrasiloid Velanidia from the Maverick Squirrely Masima was decided to be a test of the Maverick Hunters working under X, Zero, and Gutz and which of the 3 they would be assigned to after the Mission's completion. The Mission was going fairly smoothly for the most part though a part of X felt sorry for Masima as no one including himself had made an attempt to fix the frantic Maverick's medical situation, what apparently drove him to go Maverick in the first place. After a brief battle, Masima was destroyed by Nightmare Zero, much to the shock of X and the others. HSM Rising The Return of an Old Enemy As the Team returned to Hunter Base an unexpected supposed 'Maverick Attack' on The Hub brought the Hunters to the tourist spot and into unknown territory. X, Zero, Gutz, and Crescendo briefly dueled Vile while the Orions, Kizuku, and Tenfold took on Scarlett. This battle was ended soon after with the reappearance of Sigma. Against better judgement, the Team attempted to fight off Sigma to no avail. Vastly more powerful than before, Sigma easily took down X and the others. Even the addition of Colonel and a small army of Maverick Hunters made little difference. X watched in disbelief and horror as Zero leaped on top of Sigma and jammed the Z-Blade into his former Commander's ribs. Overheating the weapon Zero caused an immense explosion that took him with it. Unfortunately this self sacrifice did not kill Sigma and only resulted in him fleeing The Hub. X's heartbreak didn't end there as he soon came upon the body of Doctor Cain. A Holographic Message from Rock did alleviate some of X's distress. Shattered 6 Months later- Battle Network X chose Tenfold, Crescendo, and Kizuku to be on his team. He was present at the unveiling of a statue of Zero and Doctor Cain outside of Hunter Base. Personality Level headed and calm in most situations, X is extremely dedicated to protecting others though the act of destroying other Maverick Reploids weighs heavily on him. Staunchly against violence, X has been forced to use his natural skills and weaponry to defend the Planet. X always wonders if there is a better way to solve a conflict than resorting to violence though he aknowledges the truth that finding a peaceful solution isn't always possible. His thoughts often drift to his creator Doctor Light as there are still so many things he doesn't know about him, his older brother Rock, and the Cataclysm the ruined the world all those years ago. Since attaining A-Rank and assuming command for the first time X has had to restrain some of his aversions against violence in order to not appear 'weak'. Abilities X has access to the Variable Weapon System, a specialized ability that allows him to 'Copy' the abilities of certain Mavericks after destroying them. X can Dash, like a lot of Hunters he is equipped with Boosters in his boots that allow him to swiftly move short distances. Using the VWS X has taken the abilities of Mavericks he has destroyed. Charging Shield: Taken from Charging Rinokeros, X is able to temporarily create Energy Fields to deflect attacks. These shields can be shot forward to 'push' an enemy if necessary. Cluster Missiles: Taken from Squirrely Masima, X is able to fire 3 powerful Missiles at a time from his X-Buster. Weapons X's primary Weapon is the X-Buster. Slightly more powerful than the average Buster, X's is capable of charging far longer and expelling an incredibly more devastating Charged Shot than most of his comrade's Busters. Armors Category:Reploids Category:Maverick Hunters